The Broken Cradle
by CluelessIdiot
Summary: Narusasu. How do you carry on, when the love of your life is gone? How can you leave behind all you've dreamed about and start anew? Can you, would you? Sasuke has to make the choice.[side fic to the sun starts from the east]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: This takes place somewhere long into the story "The sun starts from the east". It does contain a female Sasuke and this is a side story so if it doesn't make any sense maybe you should go back and ready the other story it is based on.

* * *

**The Broken Cradle**

She woke up to an empty bed, its former occupant long vacant. Only the phantom warmth of her beloved still lingers within the sheets. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the memory of their short repose in each other's arms. She longed dearly for this fantasy to linger, but alas reality required her. Casting aside her woolen bedcovers, she dressed quickly in her modest Prussian blue kimono and made her way down the long hallway. No more time for the ghosts of past memories, her children need awakening.

Entering softly into her children's room, she leaned softly down to her firstborn. "Awake little one. Its time for school," she whispered and gently shook the diminutive sleeping form wrapped so tenderly in the large blanket. A small hand rubbed against his eye, still unable to dispel the Sandman's spell. Finally after much coaxing those beautiful eyes opened to regard his mother, revealing the deepest azure.

"Mama!" hemurmured and a smile graced the lips of his mother.

Gently she helped him find his way to the bathroom and went to wake her second child. Ruffling his mop of unruly golden hair, she noticed a small peek glance at her briefly before feigning sleep once again. She smirked; her second was always the spirited little munchkin. She decided the best course of action was to tickle him awake. The fair-haired child bit his lips and scrunched up his little face trying to control himself before finally bursting out in a full giggle fit.

"Morning…Mama!" he grunted in between his giggles. She laughed as he tried to escape to the bathroom, sending him off with a playful smack to the rear.

Finally the last one, the last gift_ he_ ever gave to her. Already wide awake, the adorable little girl gave her mother the most endearing smile and promptly gave a big hug.

"Momma!" she greeted gleefully, before running off to join her brothers in the bathroom.

Watching her offspring was always bittersweet. They looked so much like their father, in their own special way. "_How can I forget you, when I see you everyday_?" she whispered to herself.

After her children had polished off breakfast and left for the Academy, she too prepared for work at the Konoha Police Headquarters. Tying on the customary forehead protector, she made her way to the centre and focus of the entire Uchiha clan, greeting her subordinates as she trekked to her office. To her surprise however, her office already had an occupant. It was Neji, the Hokage's aide.

"Uchiha-sama, the fifth Hokage requests your presence immediately," he reported and in a few hand gestures exited with a simple teleportation jutsu.

She sighed, ever since the fifth Hokage sent _him_ on that mission, she never found it pleasant to visit the old mainstay of Konoha. However duty requires a progress report of the Konoha Police Force, so however reluctant she still made her way to the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama," she winced at the term, it should have belonged to _him_. "Uchiha Sasuke reporting, you sent for me?"

"Ah Sasuke! Is your monthly report ready?"

"Yes, the new branch ofthe Internal Investigations Bureauis ready for duty and the recently trained recruits are ready to take up their posts. The written report will be on your desk by tomorrow."

"Good work, however I called you here for more erm…personal issues," the fifth Hokage responds in a concerned tone. "It's been over two years since _he_…_he_ was declared missing in action." Tsunade checked Sasuke's countenance hoping for some kind of reaction, she was however disappointed to see none.

"Maybe it is time you settled down again. You know start dating, maybe you'll meet someone who you like and…"

At that comment, the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan spinned to life and stunned the Hokage into silence.

"No! I will not remarry!"Uchiha spat venomously.

"Sasuke please listen to me. The children need a father and you did say you want to revive the Uchiha clan, do you honestly think that three children is enough to do that?"

"I only love him, I will marry no other and I will bear no one else's children."

"Sasuke! Memories cannot love you and ghosts will not give you the comfort you desire!"

Sasuke snapped at that harsh retaliation and tried to slam a chidori into the Hokage's chest, fortunately Neji intervened as the assassination attempt was inches from the Hokage's face.

Uchiha Sasuke thankfully knew her limits and backed off.

"Give me more time Hokage-sama. The Konoha Police Force still needs my hands-on expertise, there is no time for socializing."

"Sasuke as the Chief of Police, you know better then I do that Konoha is at its peak in military strength and the police network is already ready to handle cross border investigations."

"I need time, its too soon."

"Its been two years too soon! How long will you mourn!" Tsunade snapped in frustration at Uchiha's circular reasoning.

"I need more time."

"Fine Sasuke," she shook her head in surrender and motioned for Uchiha to leave. "You are excused."

Sasuke promptly left the Hokage compound and returned to the office, where she devotes her life to besides her family. Only then did the repetitious nature of the day set in. Work until six in the evening, then leave for the academy to pick up the children. Dinner at seven, family time until nine before tucking the little ones on for bed.

As here little angels slumbered, she went back to her bedroom and pulled out a small chest from under the bed. Lifting up the cover she removed a battered forehead protector and dog-tags. Cradling the relics gently to her breast, and there her iron resolution broke under the strain of loneliness. Softly in the stillness of the night, she wept for the love she lost.

"_Naruto, I miss you. I still love you_."

* * *

End

A/N: yeah its short, the story, "the sun starts from the east"didn't quite take off so I've decided to devote my time to other stuff and maybe other stories. Please don't be upset with me, please review and tell me what you all look for in a story.

However I do like this little side story, twas the correct tone that I wanted to achieve in the main story but never quite got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to cfox and SailorMenz, thank you for your reviews. I actually wanted to leave the story as a one shot but you guys sounded like me when I was begging for "the Beginning" to continue. I know how it feels and personally I kinda like this story too. So I guess 1 more chapter can't hurt . (grin)

How in the world did I squeeze in the fluffiness I have no idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and gang.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Losing sleep and losing sanity, slipping slowly like sand through her fingers. Thoughts of him race around in a frenzy, occupying the meager space of her mind. She searched her memories for anything to ease the pain and dull the loneliness in her soul. Craving relief and freedom from this madness, she took to escapism within her own past, revisiting and fantasizing about the good times they shared together.

In a quick change of pace, Sasuke lost herself in the memory of her wedding day. Feelings of joy and utter excitement coursed through her veins like a drug, drowning out all reality. She could still remember her bridal kimono; the snow-white silk garment was hand-stitched with beautiful cranes and bamboo motifs. And her hair, her long dark hair, was fixed in place by the most ornate wakazashi pin set she had ever seen. Sakura and the girls spared no expense in dolling her up for her groom.

She remembered the aisle she walked down, into her beloved's arms. How he always looked so radiant in that ceremonial yukata. His beautiful blue eyes never seemed more alive then that second he beheld his bride's face. And his smile always so warm, but on that day Sasuke had thought she was marrying a piece of the sun himself.

A burst of pain forced Sasuke to pull herself out of her revelry. She knew that though doing this would dull her pain for a moment, it would only serve to intensify her longing for him further. She knew she just couldn't let go… of the man called Naruto.

* * *

Slipping back into her office for the fourth time in a row, Sasuke made a habit of pulling both day and night shifts in hopes of easing her insomnia. Hoping to finish up two weeks worth of work she immediately got down to business the minute she hit her chair.

No sooner had she gone through two piles of paperwork, a sharp knock interrupted her. She called for the person to come in and close the door behind him. It was her section deputy, Takamura Yugi, a rather imposing looking jounin who worked closely with her. Sasuke had gone out with him once before as a token gesture to the Hokage's concerns. He was nice, though he came across as being rather brutish.

"Yugi-san, what is it you wish to see me about?"

"I came to hand in a report, Sasuke-sama." Yugi declared and promptly handed her the completed weekly observations report.

Sasuke browsed through the file and gave him an approving nod before turning around to find the report a permanent home amongst her shelves. Suddenly, she was shocked to feel two broad arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist and someone's face breathing heavily down her neck.

"You're so beautiful Sasuke-sama, why is it you never remarried?" Yugi whispered huskily into her left ear. He felt her shiver slightly against him, and that greatly excited his ego.

"The boys need a man in the house and the girls need taking care of, don't you agree?" again Yugi didn't get a response. Thinking that silence means consent, he decided to press his luck.

"Sasuke-sama how bout I look after you and your little brood," Yugi propositioned as he ran one of his hands down the length of Sasuke's back and slowly savouring the feel of her firm buttock.

The very next moment he got the answer he had been waiting for, with his feet in the air, back pressed against the wall and Sasuke's vice-like grip around his throat. The legendary Magekyou Sharingan staring back at him with the most malicious intent.

"About my social life, that is none of your concern!" Sasuke spat poisonously, tightening her grip around his jagular. "You will never ever hold a candle to my husband, so don't even try."

"Never underestimate me, Takamura Yugi. I am and always will be an Uchiha, remember that. I can and will break every single bone in your worthless body in a second if you try this stupid joke with me again. Just so we are perfectly clear on this…" she twisted the offending hand until a loud sickening crack could be heard. Yugi screamed at the painful treatment and begged to be let go. "And I want to see your letter of resignation on my desk tomorrow."

With that she unceremoniously threw him out of her office. After all,It wasn't anything she was unfamiliar with. After Naruto was out of the picture, there had been more jerks trying to get lucky with her then the whole Sand Village put together.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was amused to learn that Yugi's "mysteriously" quick resignation had become the latest news in the office. Everyone was speculating about the cause of such hasty behaviour. Hypothesis ranged from alien abductions to enemy reconnaissance; boy did she place her bet on the alien abduction theory. 

"Sasuke-sama, I have an urgent report!" Konohamaru cried as he ran into the Police Chief's office.

"What is it, Konohamaru?" Sasuke replied curtlygiving her right-hand man a cursory glance before going back to her paperwork.

"There have been reports of an unknown Nin coming in from the northern borders heading towards Konoha. He has so far avoided all our traps and anti-personnel mines. It's almost as if he knows the military layout of Konoha, however none of our surveillance teams have had an encounter with him yet."

"Are you sure it is not one of our own?"

"Affirmative, Sasuke-sama. The witnesses who spotted him said that he shows no identification of his origin and may be a high level ninja." Konohamaru then lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "…and they say he has three whisker-like marks on his cheek…"

* * *

End. 

I love the first part, felt it was rather poetic. "She knew she just couldn't let go...of the man called Naruto."

Hey dear readers there is nothing more encouraging to a newbie writer like me then your reviews. Please drop a review and help me improve, just don't be too harsh with me. If you'd like me to continue this fic please tell me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, yeah I'm finally updating this after such a long hiatus. Took me forever to write this out and work on the main fic "the sun starts from the east" at the same time. School just started so updates might be sporadic if any at all, please be patient with me.

I recently got quite disillusioned with the recent change in fanfiction's search engine. I realized I can't track the new fics being posted or updated. So the recent chapter of the sun starts from the east had the worst hit rates, and I'm kinda worried the same will happen for this too. Is there anyone who can change it back, maybe? Like the most recently updated or posted fics being pushed to the top? Is there anyone who thinks they have a problem with the current arrangement or am I the only one?

This chapter has a sibling following up there should be at least one more update but please don't let that stop you from reviewing cause the more reviews there are the faster I work. And people who are reviewing the other fic, don't worry I'll get to it. Its just that I needed to update this first. I got a lot of 3000 word essays to write for political science so if I'm slow its because I'm doing research for corruption and the Israel-Palestine issue and maybe a couple of psychology projects. :(

To answer some questions: Sasuke has only 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl. When Takamura said girls he meant Sasuke and her daughter.

Thank you all for your reviews. I was greatly encouraged to continue.

Disclaimer: Naruto and tomodachi do not belong to me, if they did they'd be a lot more twisted.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened in recognition of the description her aide gave. Confused emotions flicker erratically across her face, as she tried to grapple with feelings long repressed. Pushing these emotions quickly aside, Sasuke managed to regain her professional flair. Cold and calculative yet again, she focused on the task at hand.

"Konohamaru. No one else knows about this right?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama. I reported directly to you not even the Hokage knows about this."

"Good. Gather two squadrons and wait for me at the main gates. Do not tell anyone about the scars, not even the Hokage." Sasuke could feel the hesitation in her aide, she regarded him sharply with cold steel in her glare. "Do you understand?"

"Ye….Yes Ma'am!" he replied nervously and sped off to prepare the troops.

* * *

Finally all alone in the office, the sullen Uchiha unconciously caressed the wedding band that still bound her to the past. She could still remember the smell of damp soil as the crowds milled around her that day. They had come to mourn their leader, while she had come to mourn her spouse. They said their farewells and gave a lovely speech and in all pomp and splendor buried the memory of her partner forever.

Sasuke however was not ready…not ready to let it fade into another statistic in leather –bound journals. Naruto was flesh and blood; had a life, had a wife, not an idealistic symbol of some country's ardent patriotism.

Their two little boys clung pathetically to her, unsure of how to react to such a momentous occasion. Kyoichi, the two-year-old, had no understanding of the fact that his sire had just passed away. Pressing his face against his mother's clothes as Sasuke cradled him close to her breast, Kyoichi reveled in the only source of comfort. However the four-year-old Daikichi did understand. Bawling and screaming he tried to wrench his little hand from his mother's grasp in a vain attempt to prevent the procession from taking away his "father". Sasuke had not the heart to tell the children that the body of their father was never recovered; all that was in the opulent coffin were merely his clothes and other little memorabilia.

Friends and acquaintances had gathered around the Uchiha family to give their condolences to the young widow and how Sasuke detested it. She loathed the pity in their eyes, the need to offer assistance and the sickening inquiries into the intimate details of their life. She felt as though her life was going to become another sick tabloid joke the next day.

She did not shed a tear at the funeral. Without a corpse as evidence of death, Sasuke never quite accepted her husband was really gone. However, year after year of chasing countless false leads had gradually eroded her denial.

Could she give hope one last chance? Perhaps, she reasoned, a more restrained hope is permissible.

* * *

Konohamaru felt uneasy about the whole mission. The way Uchiha-sama's eyes had lit up at the mention of the scars was most troubling. He'd seen it many times before and the outcome was always heartbreaking.

His worst fears were confirmed when the Chief of Police turned up in full battle regalia. She was going to the hunt the man down herself.

The two teams of the Konoha Police Task Force stood immediately to attention, awaiting deployment from their commander.

"We have encountered a disturbance in the area, gentlemen. And the Police has been called in to assist in the apprehension of the suspicious individual." Sasuke briefed her men on the details.

"ANBU is also currently combing the vicinity for him, but we ain't going to lose to that bunch of clowns are we, men?" Loud cheers and hoots could be heard coming from the usually disciplined bunch. Sasuke smirked, she was after all always the better politician.

"Team A fan out towards the west and Team B sweep towards the east. Meet me back at this rendezvous point at 2300 hours. Dismissed!"

When the two teams dispersed, she tied the Konoha forehead protector to its rightful position and took off towards the last known place of encounter with the target.

* * *

Sordid and sullen, Sasuke leaned heavily against the trunk of an ancient tree. Out of breath and out of luck, she had combed through the 10 km radius of the treacherous Konoha forests for hours without finding a single trace of the mysterious target.

She felt exhausted beyond measure and every hour away from her children made her anxious.

"You've been cutting back on training haven't you, Sasuke?" she bitterly inquired of herself. Of course without Naruto around there wasn't anyone who could match her in battle.

Ensuring that the vicinity was safe, she sat down to catch her breath and perhaps try to come up with some form of a strategy.

It was then that she noticed that the tip of the Hokage Mountain that was still visible from her position had not seem to be any further from her then it was an hour ago.

"Could it be?" Warnings of danger flooded through her system.

She activated her Sharingan and her worst fears were suddenly evident. Apparently she had wandered carelessly into an extremely complex genjutsu trap.

Desperately she checked for a weak spot in the barrier, only to find that it was flawless in design. She forced herself to calm down and concentrate, it was only then that she grew aware of a hidden presence watching her from the trees ahead. She bent down pretending to check the ground for tracks as she calculated her trajectory of attack. Without a second warning she leapt gracefully into the air and tossed out three kunais in different directions. The mysterious figure immediately moved to dodge the first and second kunai before swiftly deflecting the last one with his weapon. However, he didn't see the two shurikens flying from behind binding him with wire onto the nearest tree.

Sasuke landed gracefully upon the branch of the opposing tree. Molding chakra in her hands, she cried, "_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" _A powerful beam of fire shot out of her mouth and followed the thin wires straight towards her intended target, enveloping the mysterious figure in a colossal column of flame.

Relaxing for a moment she was caught off guard when a kunai whizzed out of the cloud of smoke straight towards her. She dodged to the side but the weapon still nicked her left arm.

She needed to get away and fast, she was about to turn tail and retreat to a safer location when she saw the figure go through the motions for the most familiar jutsu she could ever remember. "_Kage Bushin no jutsu!"…_

* * *

End of Chapter. 

So how was it? I know Chapter 2 is a hard act to follow though. But please if you find anything you want to improve please leave a review or if you absolutely like it please encourage me too. There is nothing more pleasurable for me then to read your reviews over and over again. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow folks look! Longest chapter ever! So amazing! (1429 words!) marvels at the fic Oops sorry got carried away gawking at the length of this chapter. I am sorry about the long hiatus, I had exams and erm… I updated the main fic "the sun starts from the east" so please don't chuck stones at me! runs and hides. This story may be ending soon, depending on the number of reviews I receive. So please enjoy and leave something like a comment behind.

A/N: reedited I forgot to add some stuff .

Thank you reviewers who have so wonderfully encouraged me with your kind words and questions: **Naaja, liankitty, Kaiyo No Hime, SSJ4 Sailor Menz, El Gaara, NarutoFangirl4991, Generally Maz, Anna Belle and Queen of Spain**

El Gaara: Sasuke is a woman because… you have to read the main fic "the sun starts from the east" to find out. Cannot divulge spoilers sorry. :D

And just for you people who were waiting for this fic, this is another little incentive not to kill the author! FANART! Erm…by me at:

www. deviantart. com/ deviation /25806358/ (remove the spaces in between)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and his pretty wife but I do own his Kids! evil cackle

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" the figure uttered as his body blurred and split into several dozen copies.

Sasuke immediately activated her Sharingan in order to track the original down. The clones however noticed her strategy and rushed ahead to distract her. She polished off two without much difficulty using basic kunai throwing moves. Unfortunately the rest of the clones weren't as easy.

Immediately after she had dealt with the first two, the rest of the clones seemed to have learned from the experience of the first to perish and became faster, stronger and harder to kill.

"This is bad," Sasuke thought to herself as she retreated into the familiar camouflage of the Konoha foliage. Strategy? If there is one, it's of no use now. This target is becoming a greater pain then expected.

A sudden whiz alerted her to the approach of air projectile weaponry. She dodged the first two kunais that attacked her flank only to realize that there were three approaching her current position. It was only her greatly polished combat instinct and high levels of agility that allowed her to barely sidestep the other three.

"He's giving me no time to think!" Sasuke thought as she tried hard to figure out the direction the projectiles were coming from. This wasn't to be a straightforward battle.

Quickly switching her position in an attempt to hide her position, she noticed that there was a suppression of chakra within the immediate area. Sasuke focused her attention onto the area her eyes picking up unnatural wavelengths of chakra. "Genjutsu?"

Sasuke activated her Mangekyou Sharingan to investigate the anomaly further. Indeed despite all the chakra it took to create all the shadow clones, the target had enough energy to keep him shrouded within an illusionary barrier. This nin had to be a chakra powerhouse.

She hit the ground behind the low chakra anomaly and canceled the barrier with a Chidori stab. The hooded figure began taijutsu moves trying to knock Sasuke out. She matched his strength and speed in every single punch and kick, even the hooded figure seemed surprise at her skill. However she was slightly faster and her Chidori had wounded him a little, she sidestepped his roundhouse kick and delivered a sharp chop to the back of his head and a dose of Tsukiyomi for good measure rendering him unconscious.

Sasuke know had the mysterious ninja under her control. She desperately needed to know if this is her husband. She threw back the hood and gazed upon the ninja's countenance. Her eyes tracing the long marks on his cheeks and honey coloured hair.

Her fingers stilled as her arms dropped to her side. She stood transfixed on the spot where she stood.  
"Sasuke-sama!" Konohamaru's voice echoed through the woods, calling aloud to his Chief as he dashed to her side.

"Sasuke-sama?" he called softly again in deep concern, staring at the unconscious figure lying on the ground.

"Its….its not him." Sasuke murmured quietly, her eyes downcast.

Konohamaru didn't comment. He too had hoped that his leader would return. This was a hard blow for him and he knew an even harder blow for his Chief. Hoisting up the unconscious form of the rogue nin, he bowed in respect to his superior before heading back to Konoha to turn the criminal in to the Hokage. He reckoned Sasuke would want some time alone at this very moment.

* * *

Sasuke made her way back to the Uchiha Manor in the late evening in a slow and laborious fashion. She knew her children would be home by now and she did not want them to starve on her account. She opened the front door and called, "I'm home!" 

"Welcome home, Mama!" echoed the little children as they rushed to help their mother into the house.

"Mama! Daikichi was being a total jerk today so I pushed him into the river but then he got out and pushed me in too so we both smell like fishes today!" Kyoichi announced proudly.

"Mama, Kyoichi skipped class again." Daikichi reported like a miniature policeman.

"Hey! You tattle-tale!" Kyoichi screeched in indignation before pouncing onto his older brother for an all out brawl, which Sasuke found too hilarious to stop.

"Mama, a frogie followed me home today can I keep Gamagunta!" the little Natsuko asked as she showed her little frog friend to her mother.

Sasuke watched her little family and their undying affection for her; suddenly she didn't feel so bad anymore. Reaching out to pat Natsuko on her head, she offered a little smile to her daughter. "You may keep him but you must promise me to look after him yourself or I will put him in the pond."

The little girl's eyes gleamed and she gave the brightest smile and with a loud thank you, raced to her room to put Gamagunta into his little box next to her bed.

Sasuke grabbed both of her little boys by the scruff of their shirts and yanked them apart.  
"FIGHT AFTER DINNER and outside the house so I can monitor your progress without worrying about the house."

"YES MAMA!" both boys saluted in respect before rushing to the dinner table to await their food.

* * *

After Sasuke had tucked her little angels into bed, she went up to the attic to think. Her hands chanced upon a badly battered and age-worn chest. She opened the chest slowly to reveal the treasures of her soul. An old kimono(1), a battered hitai-ate with a slash across the Konoha leaf emblem, broken dog tags that once belonged to Naruto and a picture of the whole Uchiha-Uzumaki family together for a traditional family picture. 

She gingerly raised the photo towards her as she carefully wiped away the dust that has accumulated on its frame. Drops of tears fell upon the frame creating in its wake spots of clarity that the dirt and dust had long robbed from the picture.

"Naruto, why is it my heart keeps telling me you are alive when my mind knows you are dead?"

"Am I insane for believing that you are alive?"

She waited for the answer that will never come. Eyes closed in deep contemplation as she clung to what little hope she had. She could remember the day Naruto dragged Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Badly beaten, bruised and bleeding, yet the idiot won't give up. "Sasuke-teme, I won't let you go!" Naruto's bold words echoed within her heart.

"Naruto, I won't let you go too…"

"Maybe its time I throw sanity to the wind." she whispered hugging the photo close to her heart.

* * *

"Sasuke, what is this?" the aged Hokage asked waving a white envelope in her hand. 

"Its my resignation letter Hokage-sama."

"Resignation? Pray tell what for?"

"I'm going on extended leave to hunt down my husband's whereabouts. It is better if I vacate my post as the Chief of Police."

"Are you crazy Uchiha! You're husband is DEAD!"

"Exactly. That's why I am going."

"For what reason, you flipping nut-case?"

"If my husband is dead I intend to bring his remains back. If my husband is alive …if my husband is alive I want to find him."

"Sasuke! Think about your children. Who will look after them?"

"If they want to come with me I'll bring them along. If they don't I will leave them in someone else's care. It's entirely up to them."

"You want to orphan your children for a stupid DREAM!"

"All due respects Hokage-sama, if I stay here any longer denying myself I will go insane. At least give me half a year, let me journey selfishly for half a year. If I still cannot find him I will return. But mark my words I won't give up. I will look for him year after year, half a year at a time, until I find a lead."

The Hokage sighed aloud, she shook her head and dropped her shoulders into a slouch in a sign of exasperation and surrender. "Sasuke…sasuke, why do you insist on chasing shadows?"

"Because I love him." Sasuke stated without a hint of hesitation.

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FOUND!" Tsunade bellowed in frustration.

"What do you mean doesn't want to be found?"

The Hokage rocked back on her chair and motioned for Sasuke to close the door. Dropping her voice to a more somber tone, the Hokage spoke as a person who has seen too much. "I give up. I really wanted to save you the pain Uchiha. I wanted to protect you from the torment of reality. I didn't want you to go through what I've gone through and am going through now," the Hokage was now openly weeping at her exclamation. "But you, fool of a woman, kept chasing pain and anguish!"

"Pain and torment from the truth is less painful then blind ignorance of the fate of your beloved."

"You're right, I cannot make the decision for you. Since you cannot give up, I'll give in," Tsunade propped herself up on the table and covered her face with her hands in anguish, "I know where Naruto is, but I doubt you'd like what you see…"

* * *

End of Chapter. 

(1) Yup people its the same kimono as the one mentioned in "the sun starts from the east".

Hey all since this side fic is drawing to a close let's play a little game. Let's see who can guess the ending of this fic. Come on its real fun! Winner gets Gamagunta plushies! For those who want the real Gamagunta, give me your address and some shipping money and I'll send a frog over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there,

Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for!! THe next episode of the Broken Cradle! All you guys who begged so hard for it this is dedicated to you guys : ) !!

I would like to thank the reviewers who gave me the encouragement to continue this fic : **Kaiyo No Hime, DarkvsLight, Sweetsong, SSJ4 SailorMenz, Annebelle, Leah, Generally Maz, SAMMY, cfox, YumiAngel, RogueFanAM, nicha, Sayuri-Anbu, Renaika56, DarkRavie, Caged Sapphire Raven, demon-kitty44**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and gang. A/N: Remember the same rules apply for all my fics, due to time constraints I can only update one fic at a time sparodically. So I will only focus on the fic that people want to read, so **if you wanna continue this fic vote for it with a review**. Thank you :) !!

* * *

Chapter 5

"You're right, I cannot make the decision for you. Since you cannot give up, I'll give in," Tsunade propped herself up on the table and covered her face with her hands in anguish, "I know where Naruto is, but I doubt you'd like what you see…"

Sasuke was stunned for a second, her mind unable to process the few words that came out of the Fifth's mouth. Finally when she had composed herself enough, balling her hands into tight fists she asked in a low hiss "What do you mean?"

The Hokage slowly and with exceeding difficulty lifted herself off the table to look out of the window behind her desk, still unable to meet the Uchiha's eyes whilst she delivered the news she could only run away from the pain just as she had been doing for so long.

Sasuke could no longer perceive the emotional contest that waged within the Hokage's heart, however the Fifth's frame looked frail and bent, finally showing the age she worked so desperately to hide. All these years Sasuke wanted so much to hurt the aged mainstay, to make her pay but now she couldn't even bring herself to think that. _'She must've been in as much pain as I've been all this while…'_

"I haven't slept since the day we buried him." Tsunade suddenly continued without really answering the question at all, breaking the intense silence that engulfed the entire room like a fog.

"…Pardon me?"

"My apologies, I meant that I haven't slept a day since we had his funeral. Since we had no body we can't really have a burial, can we?"

"…"

"Jiraiya hasn't spoken a word to me since then. He won't say it, but he blames me too. For what happened … he blames me… for what I did…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say or do to make this situation less awkward then it already was, so she held a tongue and hoped that the Fifth would have some kind of explanation for all this.

"…I gave him the last order that night, fully aware that it was a suicide mission. I know you know it too and I know you can't forgive me either. I had believed then that he was the best person for the job, but now … now I can't believe anything anymore."

"Tsunade-sama, what did you mean when you said you know where he is?" Sasuke asked again, frustrated from listening to the ramblings that seem to going nowhere.

"Jiraiya was with him that night. He saw the enemy take him down. They were severely outnumbered and dangerously low on chakra. It was then the Akatsuki sprang their last counter resistance and released the monster they had been working on for so long. They had fused all the tailed monsters into a single jinchuuriki, the beast that could destroy civilizations. Naruto fought valiantly but he perished from a large blow that split his body apart."

"Why are you telling me this now? Wasn't this information already mentioned in the official statement that you received? I don't understand what are you trying to tell me now?" Sasuke cried in frustration as she grabbed the Hokage from behind and spun her around so that they will meet Sharingan to eye. To her great amazement and perhaps horror she watched as the tears flowed freely down the wizened cheeks of the Hokage.

"Sasuke, Naruto didn't stay dead…."

"Are you insane!! How can one not stay dead? Not even Orochimaru can escape death!" Sasuke looked into the eyes of the woman before her, hoping to find some untruth in them. Alas, she found no deceit in those eyes, eyes filled with so much sorrow and fear and regret that it was too painful to bear.

"Jiraiya said he regenerated from his wounded body, was suddenly able to stand, to fight, to defy destiny. But he seemed different, his movements became faster, harder and more animalistic. At first Jiraiya thought Kyuubi had broken free from his restraints but the chakra signature was unlike anything he had ever seen."

"You are kidding me right? Tell me this is just a fairy tale!! Tell me you are completely insane!!"

The Hokage's expression remained somber and gravely serious, as she pushed past the bewildered Uchiha to open the door of the office and motioned for Sasuke to follow her. They journeyed past the corridors and down into the dungeons below. They continued to wander along the long rows of dark cells that held prisoners awaiting interrogation until they reached a seemingly innocuous looking bolted door. The Hokage touched the bolted door and stepped back. A loud blast signaled the end of the complex network of explosive traps that lined the opposite side of the door.

"Hokage-sama are you here to check on the patient?" A voice echoed as two ANBU appeared behind them. "Let us escort you in."

Sasuke bit her lip as she followed the grave entourage past the vaulted door and down another long flight of winding stone stairs and seemed to descend into the Abyss itself. She'd be lying if she said she felt completely at ease with the heavy atmosphere that surrounded the place.

As they neared the end of the journey, Sasuke immediately perceived a great amount of unfamiliar chakra emanating off the walls of the dungeon and seeping into every fibre of her body. She suddenly felt nauseous and weak, clutching the sides of the wall to steady her steps.

"Careful the residual chakra may be disruptive to your own chakra signals," cautioned Tsunade as she went back to Sasuke's side to guide her down safely.

"Residual?" Sasuke coughed out. "You mean this is not emanating from the source?"

"No, this is merely the trace amounts that have seeped out from the seal and through the cracks of the wall."

"Then where is the source?"

"Here," Tsunade replied as she pushed open the large lead doors that sprang up from the base of the stairs with great effort even with her monster strength.

Once the doors had swung open, a great force of chakra from within rushed out and knocked the entire party backward. The Hokage immediately sprang into action, picking herself off; she formed a chakra barrier to protect them from the flow of malicious chakra.

"Everyone get up and fortify your chakra reserves, if you are exposed to this chakra for long periods it can prove fatal!"

The waves of chakra continued to bombard them for a couple minutes before it ebbed away into a low hum around the room. Tsunade sensing the change in the environment dropped the barrier and ushered the company forward.

Sasuke was struck by the immensity of the room and the cold comfort the dimly lit room gave to her. The entire room was made with stone and fortified with chakra and chakra barriers all around with no other entrance or exit other then the large immovable wall of a door that they had entered from. Was it constructed this way to keep others out or to keep something in she wondered. Her question was soon answered when she heard a low moan of pain at the far recesses of room. It was so dark that even with her Sharingan activated she was having difficulty identify the figure.

The flickering of the candlelight shifted momentarily to reveal the most startling of images. There bound by probably a million chains that ran across the figure's body over and over again that it looked as if he was completely engulfed in a cocoon of heavy chains, was the very man she had been searching for. He looked pale and completely vulnerable, what could have possessed the Fifth Hokage to treat her successor so horrifically?

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as she ran to free her lover from his bindings.

"STOP!!!" screamed the Hokage as the two ANBU moved to restrain the distraught Uchiha.

"Release me!! What did you do to him?!" Sasuke screamed in rage as her tears lost all reserve and continued to pour down her face.

"Sasuke, that is not Naruto," Tsunade's voice cracked as she spoke those words.

"What?!!"

"THAT," Tsunade yelled as she pointed to the figure suspended in chains. " THAt is a monster!"

"How perceptive of you, old hag…" a low unfamiliar voice drawled. Sasuke snapped her head up to look at the figure who was staring straight at her with the most chilling violet eyes. "That's right Naruto is no more…"

"…then Kyuubi?" Sasuke could feel her voice start to shake with uncertainty.

"Kyuubi is no more either…" the figure grinned, a gesture that was completely frightening and yet completely familiar at the same time. "I am both but I am neither…" and with that the prisoner erupted into frenzied cackles.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said in a low voice, "Naruto fused with Kyuubi that night. That was the only means of survival for both of them but in doing so both lost what made them essentially separate from each other."

"Then…." Sasuke could no longer bear her own weight as she collapsed to the ground, emotionally and physically exhausted from the ordeal.

"That is…," Tsunade continued. "…a new entity borne of Naruto and the Kyuubi…"

* * *

End of Chapter.

Hey guys guess what, the ones who were the closest to guessing the reason for Naruto's dissapearance are SailorMenz (Naruto is a vegetable), Leah (Kyuubi took over)... nice try generally maz with the brothel with gaara thing but well not that :P !!

So LEah and Sailormenz get plushies of Gamagunta...Generally maz you get the complimentary pin :D !!!!!! YEAH


End file.
